Hey Filia! She Hates Me for Me!
by kiavie-chan
Summary: Based off the song "Hey Leonardo" (she likes me for me)...Xelloss is singing his version of the song to Filia. Rated PG for comic violence and mild language


This is a parody of the song "Hey Leonardo (She Likes Me For Me)" by Blessed Union of Souls…for the lyrics click [ here][1] it will open to a new window. This is Xelloss singing to Filia, and Filia is making comments to just about every line he sings ^_^

**HEY FILIA! SHE HATES ME FOR ME!**

**Xelloss:She don't care about my charm,**  
Filia: What Charm?  
**Xelloss: She don't care about my cuteness,**  
Filia: *rolls eyes*  
**Xelloss: And that's not good cause I got a lot to go around**,  
Filia: Eh? O.o  
**Xelloss: But to her it don't mean nothin'**  
Filia: Damn straight…

**Xelloss: She hates me for me!**  
Filia: Yes I do!  
**Xelloss: Not because I am a kawaii bishy,**  
Filia: *snort* you wish!  
**Xelloss: Fan girls always wish they had me,**  
Filia: I have no idea why they do.  
**Xelloss: Because I'm damn sexy! **  
Filia: You? Sexy? Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!  
  
**Xelloss: But what she hates**  
Filia: Everything about you.  
**Xelloss: Is the fact that she really wants me!**  
Filia: NANI??!!  
**Xelloss: But too bad you can never have me!**  
Filia: I don't want you, you baka!  
**Xelloss: Because I'm too cute for you!**  
Filia: I….am going to kill you….

**Xelloss: I never told her that I am over 1,000 years old,**  
Filia: Geezer…  
**Xelloss: But I am pretty sure she knew.**  
Filia: Of COURSE I knew, I am smarter than you after all…  
**Xelloss: Things like that seem to have no effect on her,**  
Filia: Why should I care how old you are, baka.  
**Xelloss: But she's pretty old herself, too!**  
Filia: EXCUSE ME??! 

**Xelloss: And she don't care about my status,**  
Filia: What status? That being a namagomi?  
**Xelloss: The stupid lizard calls names,**  
Filia: *fangs and flames in eyes* WHAT did you say?  
**Xelloss: Things like "baka" or "namagomi"**  
Filia: *screams* NAMAGOMI NO BAKA!!  
**Xelloss: But I think that deep down she knows that**,  
I can play the same games…  
*whispers* "ugly mean tempered brat*  
Filia: Come here so I can hurt you!

**Xelloss: She hates me for me!**  
Filia: and I always will!  
**Xelloss: Not because I knew that one Mazoku,**  
Filia: >_< don't mention the "M" word, filth!  
**Xelloss: You know who I am talking about don't you?**  
Filia: Like I CARE!  
**Xelloss: I think his name was Valgarv.**  
Filia: Leave him out of this!  
**Xelloss: She's the one for me!**  
Filia: Not in this lifetime!  
**Xelloss: With that nice little handy mace,**  
Filia: *whips out mace*  
**Xelloss: Which always seems to find my face,**  
Filia: *whacks him in the face with it*  
**Xelloss: *face all flattened* And I am   
so glad I found it once again.**  
Filia: *bats him with it!* Baka!

**Xelloss: And I'm so glad I found it once again!**  
Filia: *whacks him again* Take that!  
**Xelloss: And I'm so glad I found it once again!**  
Filia: *smashes him with it* And that!  
**Xelloss: Contadicting everything,**  
Filia: We do not contradict eachother! You are just always wrong!  
**Xelloss: That's the reason for my being, to annoy you!**  
Filia: Like a little gnat that wont go away…  
**Xelloss: Could it be that you like it all, my comments,  
It could be, Maybe it's the attention I give you!**  
Filia: In your sick demented dreams!

**Xelloss: She hates me for me!**  
Filia: Yes! Yes I hate you with an unbinding passion!  
**Xelloss: Not because I have purple eyes**  
Filia: *snort*  
**Xelloss: Or because I have more shapely thighs!**  
*pops into that little chinese dress….whoo hoo Xelloss san!*  
Filia: O.o  
**Xelloss: I hate her for her**  
Filia: *hefts up mace sama* go ahead, say something….  
**Xelloss: *pauses***  
Filia: SAY IT! I DARE YOU!  
**Xelloss: *deep breath* Not because you are an ugly dragon!  
***SMASH* ..** "itee…"  
** **Xelloss: Or the fact I don't know WHERE you've been!  
** Filia: YOU are the filth. Not ME!  
**Xelloss: Why does she waste her breath on me?**  
Filia: AHHHHHHHH!!! DIE DIE DIE!!!  
**Xelloss: She must be dumber than the eye can see**  
Filia: *is starting to transform*

**Xelloss: She hates me for me!**  
Filia: *is still transforming*  
**Xelloss: Not because I have better taste!**  
Filia: Taste in what, you dirtly little namagomi!?  
**Xelloss: Like the fact I at least chose a cute face!**  
Filia: Why you little! FLAME BREATH!!  
**Xelloss: Unlike her ugly mug. **  
Filia: I HATE YOU!!! *place is on fire*  
**Xelloss: But what she hates….**  
Filia: Everything about you! I even hate the color   
purple because of you!!  
**Xelloss: Is the fact she really likes me,**  
Filia: Stop saying that! I do not!  
**Xelloss: and that she badly wants me!**  
Filia: YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! *mace sama once  
Again graces his face*  
**Xelloss: And I'm so glad I found it once again!**  
Filia: Namagomi! *whack*  
**Xelloss: Found it once again.**  
Filia: want more, do you. HERE! *smash*  
**Xelloss: And I'm so glad I found it once again!**  
Filia: *smash* *crash* *crunch* *bash* *bang*  
*mash* *pound* *whack whack whack*  
**Xelloss: Once again~ *collapses***

Um….this is dumb I know it >.< but it just came to mind and I thought it would be so funny to write! Please leave your comments ^_^

   [1]: http://lyrics.astraweb.com:2000/display.cgi?blessid_union_of_souls..walking_off_the_buzz..hey_leonardo_she_likes_me_for_me



End file.
